Fantasy
by Sarah Withers
Summary: What will happen when Ziva appears in Gibbs's basement late one night and encourages him to do not just to think.


**Title:** Fantasy  
**Rating:** R  
**Category:** Romance  
**Genre: **Het  
**Pairing: **Gibbs/Ziva  
**Summary:** What will happen when Ziva appears in Gibbs's basement late one night and encourages him to do not just to think.  
**Disclaimer:** The characters herein belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**A/N:** Inspiration came from a song of the same name by the Appletons. It is rated R for a reason =P Any comments are loved  


* * *

"Ziva you are going to make us late, you're putting the entire case in jeopardy..."

He leaned against the doorframe as her voice carried through the wall, "I am sorry Gibbs but I am not.... I cannot come out wearing this."

He sighed, "Ziva, it can't possibly be that bad..."

"You know I rarely complain but this cover, this outfit Abby really as gone too far..."

"Ziver..." Gibbs used his nickname for her in an attempt to coax her out, "You have to come out, for starters I am getting some very strange looks talking to the door of the woman's restroom." He could hear her sigh before the door opened slightly, he waited for her to appear but she didn't, instead her voice carried through the gap, "Are you waiting for an invitation?"

He sighed and glanced around before stepping into the room, "Ziva is all this really necessary?" He trailed off as he caught sight of her. "Oh..."

She cocked an eyebrow in his direction, "Exactly, all this..." She gestured to the corset, hot pants and long boots she was dressed in, "It's too much, I look ridiculous."

It took a moment for Gibbs to pull his attention away from her figure and to realise that she had finished speaking and was awaiting some form of response, "I wouldn't say that. If Abby feels that this is what you need to wear to blend in, then this is what you need to wear.... Have you got your wire on?"

She nodded, "You know if Tony sees me wearing this I will never hear the end of it..."

Gibbs nodded in understanding, "I'll fetch my coat for you."

He turned and left the bathroom, trying to push the image of Ziva in that outfit from his mind. He completely missed the strange looks Jenny threw in his direction as he crossed the bullpen to his desk. He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and made his way back to the bathroom. Stepping inside he made a conscious effort to keep his attention on her face at all times as he held his coat out to her. Walking over to him she slipped her arms into the sleeves and wrapped it around her, "Thank you Gibbs"

He nodded and checked his watch, "It's time to go..."

She nodded and he turned leaving the room, holding the door open for her as she followed him out. Heading back to the bullpen he looked to the rest of the team, "Gear up"

He strode through the room closely followed by Ziva as Tony and McGee grabbed their belongings and hurried after them into the lift.

Pulling the Charger into the alley behind the Tequila Lounge he checked the guys had pulled in behind him in the truck before turning to Ziva and handing her her earpiece, "The three of us will be waiting in the van, as soon as you say the codeword we'll come in, you remember the codeword?"

She nodded as she slipped it into her ear, "Of course. It is butterfly..."

He nodded and slid out of the car, "No heroes Ziva, as soon as you have the guy you say the codeword, he's clearly got a highly violent side, don't try and take him on by yourself..."

She nodded once again; passing his coat to him she turned and slipped in the backdoor of the club. Gibbs watched her go before turning and joining the other agents in the back of the truck. McGee looked up as he entered, "All set boss, we're got live feeds from the close circuit television in the club, and as soon as Ziva turns on her wire we'll have audio..."

At that point Ziva's voice cut through the conversation, "Can you here me?"

Gibbs grabbed the headset from the side and put it on, "We've got you Ziver..."

"I'm just making my way into the club..."

Gibbs scanned the screens until he spotted her, "Okay, we've got eyes on you..."

Tony spotted her and whistled, "Looking good Zee-vah..."

At once Gibbs's hand connected with the back of his skull and he cried out in shock, the team heard Ziva's laugh over the wire before she quietly added, "Thank you Gibbs"

They watched as she made her way into the centre of the room, she quickly slipped into her role, flirting with the various men as she worked her way around the club, keeping her eyes open for their target.

Tony grinned as a girl approached her, "Oh yes! People pay hundreds to watch this sort of thing and I'm getting it for free!" He noticed Gibbs glaring in his direction, "Sorry boss... Shutting up now boss..."

Gibbs nodded his approval, "Move on Ziva, DNA says the killer is a male..."

They continued to watch as Ziva moved on. Gibbs watched her carefully, his hand moving to his sidearm as he noticed her body language change, he spine straighten as her muscles tightened in preparation to fight. He watched the screen intently, "No heroics Ziver..."

He saw her dip her head slightly in understanding, "Muhammad Ali had a famous saying, a catchphrase, no? Float like a butterfly..."

Gibbs did not hear the rest of the quote as he was already making his way from the van and into the club. Tony and Tim were close behind him as they made their way through the crowds towards Ziva. He found her straddling the suspect, his arm twisted behind his back as he moaned in pain. Gibbs quickly crouched beside her and slid the handcuffs around his arms. He stood, helping Ziva up as Tony and Tim pulled the suspect from the ground and escorted him out. Gibbs took Ziva's arm and brushed her hair from her face, "What happened to no heroics Zee?"

She shrugged, "He tried to take me outside and I was not going to be another victim."

Gibbs nodded, "I apologise. I should have been here quicker; you shouldn't have been in that position..."

Ziva looked up at him, "It was not a situation that I was unfamiliar with. Never apologise Gibbs."

He nodded, wincing slightly as the music started again, the DJ having clearly decided enough time had been spent in the comparative quiet. Gibbs leaned into Ziva, speaking directly into her ear, "There are exceptions to every rule Ziva, and an occasional apology between friends is acceptable. Especially when you were put at risk..."

She smiled at him and nodded as he pulled away before placing his arm around her shoulders and leading her from the club. Grabbing his coat from the car once more he held it out for her before turning to the two male agents behind him. "Take him back to the yard. Put him in the interrogation room and leave him for me..."

He turned back to the car and slipped into the driver's seat, he watched as the truck moved off before he turned his attention to Ziva who was sitting huddled in his coat, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Just a little cold..."

He nodded started the engine and turned the heating up before pulling out of the alley and driving back to the yard. Pulling into the garage he turned to her, "You don't need to stay for this, go home..."

She shook her head, "I'll go when the team goes..."

She stepped from the car ignoring his protests and strode over to the lift. Leaning in towards the scanner she waited as the doors slowly opened before stepping into the lift and holding the doors as Gibbs hurried after her; she couldn't help but smile slightly at the role reversal. He stepped into the lift beside her and smiled as she released the doors. Together they rode in silence up to the bullpen and she followed him through into the observation room, where the other members of the team were already waiting. Tony turned to him, "Abs has the DNA sample, she says it won't take long to do a comparison..."

Gibbs nodded and looked through the window at their suspect before holding out his hand. Tony quickly passed him the evidence file and they watched as he left the room, appearing in the interrogation room he dropped the folder on the desk and sat down just watching the suspect.

Back in the observation room Tony turned to Ziva, "That look really works on you... thought I was going to get a little chick on chick action too but..."

He trailed off as Ziva grabbed his arm, twisting it roughly behind his back before leaning up and hissing in his ear, "Tony is you ever mention tonight again I will ensure you can never act upon such thoughts again. It really is amazing how miserable a little nerve damage can make someone. Especially a man like you..."

He winced and nodded, "I take your point..."

She released him from her grasp and turned her attention back to the interrogation as Gibbs spoke for the first time. "Is there anything you want to tell me about Angela Wyatt?"

The suspect looked blankly back at him, "Who?"

"Angela Wyatt, we found her remains last week... She had been raped and murdered..."

The suspect shrugged, "Nothing to do with me..."

Gibbs's cell buzzed and he looked down to read the message, "Seems you weren't very careful commander. Our forensic scientist has just run your DNA, seems it turned up in four women. There four women all have one thing in common, they were all raped and murdered before their bodies were mutilated and hidden in oil drums. Drums that passed through the section you are responsible for here at the docks. Now maybe you weren't too careful because you didn't expect the bodies to ever be found. After all they were destined for burial in a landfill site, if it weren't for the fact the truck carrying the drums crashed they never would have been found. Now I really don't need you to say anything, the forensics gives me everything I need to lock you away for a very long time. What I want to know is, are there anymore?"

The room descended into silence once more are both men simply stared at one another. Gibbs leant back in his chair, crossing one leg over his knee, never breaking eye contact as he made himself more comfortable. Eventually, as like many before, the suspect crumbled, "There are nine altogether, the first I dumped in the dock, but they found her, wrote it off as an accident. That's when I started using the oil drums, just one at first and then when I got away with that there were another three in the next batch they removed..." The suspect becoming more arrogant as he relieved his crimes in his head, "There would have been a tenth tonight... That agent tonight, she was hot, and a fighter, if you hadn't come I would have had her... I would have enjoyed her..."

At that Gibbs rose from his chair, it flew backwards at the force of his sudden change in position as Gibbs moved behind the suspect, slamming his face down into the table he crouched beside him, his voice becoming as low hiss, audible only to the suspect, "If I find out you've left a single mark on her these cameras will develop a technical problem and you won't even see the inside of your cell at Leavenworth... Understand?"

The suspect mumbled yes surprised by the former marine's sudden change in temperament. Gibbs released his head ad looked up at the mirror, unable to see her but knowing Ziva was standing in the room behind. He exited the room ad made his way back to the observation room. He glanced at Tony and Tim who were looking at him in surprise, "Go home. Get some sleep, you both did well tonight."

Silently they both left the room, leaving him alone with Ziva; he closed the distance between them and gently lifted her chin with his finger, "You okay?"

She glanced up into his eyes, "You did not need to do that Gibbs..."

He looked at her feigning innocence, "Do what?"

She laughed slightly, "Even without hearing what you said it was clear it was a threat. You did not have to do that on my account."

He nodded. "I know. Go home, get some sleep."

She nodded and quietly left the room leaving Gibbs alone as he watched two guards appear in the interrogation room and lead the suspect away. Crossing the room he flicked the light switch and left. He made his way back to the bullpen which was empty apart from a few cleaners. He secured the file in his desk and turned his lamp off before taking the lift back down to the garage. Arriving home he quickly changed into jeans and an old sweatshirt, determined to take out a little of his frustration on his boat. Making his way down to the basement and flicking on the light he was surprised to find Ziva leaning against the shell of his boat, "Ziva, what are you doing here?"

"I came to return your coat. I got part way home and realised I was still wearing it."

He nodded, "It could have waited until tomorrow."

She dipped her head in response, "I know, but I am here now..." she slid it from her shoulders and threw it to him, "Here..."

He caught it and noticed Ziva was still wearing the outfit she had worn undercover. He swallowed and turned away, hanging his coat on the banister and closing his eyes as he tried to block out the image of her in the corset. Turning back around he found she had moved forward, closing the gap between them, "You are such an alpha male Gibbs... always in complete control." She stepped forwards against slowly backing him up against the stairs, "Do you ever lose control and do something without thinking it through?" She didn't let him answer; instead she closed the remaining space between them, her hands holding the railing either side of him, capturing him between it and her. "I saw the way you looked at me in the restroom, and at the club." She ground her hips into him and he moaned slightly, she leaned closer to him, her lips brushing against his neck as she spoke, "I have built you up in my head as some sort of hero, but beneath it all you are just a man, you have wants, you have needs, and I know you want me Gibbs..." He took a deep breath as he attempted to control his urges; she moved one hand gently tracing her fingertips over his chest, "I have wants and needs too... And I want you. I need you."

At that he lost any trace of self control he had left. He brought his lips crashing down on hers as his hands moved to her waist. She groaned as she felt his tongue pressing gently on her lips, demanding entrance. She willingly parted her lips, her tongue slipping inside his mouth. Her hand left the banister and moved to the back of his neck, slipping into his hair as he spun them around, pushing her against the wall as her leg wrapped itself around her waist, holding him flush against her.

Eventually she released him from her grasp and they both moved apart, both gazing intently at the other, waiting for one of them to come to their senses and leave. Instead of leaving Ziva stepped forward, roughly pulling his sweatshirt over his head and reaching upwards kissing him roughly as she pushed him backwards across the space, only stopping when he hit his work bench. Pulling out of the kiss she lifted his T shirt over his head and roughly pushed him so he was bent backwards, his back flat against the surface. She leant down roughly kissing and biting at his chest, moaning as his cries of pleasure and pain filled the room. He groaned as her lips closed around his nipple, her teeth gently tugging at his over sensitive skin. She raised her knee onto the edge of the work bench, using it as leverage she moved upwards, her other foot leaving the floor as her mouth found his shoulder, placing bruising kisses along his collarbone; she bit his neck, her teeth grazing his skin as she branded him her own.

She pulled away and Gibbs could see her lips were slightly swollen from their assault on his body, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck he pulled her down to him suddenly desperate to feel those lips on his own once more, he kissed her fiercely, his tongue battling against her own until she pulled away breathless.

Then he stood, lifting her with him as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. In this position he found her breasts directly in front of his face and his lips fell to them, kissing her soft skin as he made his way blindly across the basement and up the stairs. Pausing in the hallway he pinned her up against the wall; looking up at her he found her pupils dilated, turning her eyes into deep, dark pools filled with lust and want. He groaned in anticipation as he felt his jeans becoming tighter.

Needing to feel connected to him once more Ziva leant down, kissing him as her nails dug into his back. Pulling apart she leant into his ear whispering, "Upstairs, unless you are going to do this against this wall..."

She gently bit his earlobe as she moved away to look him in the eye, a wicked grin forming on her face as she noted his usually icy blue eyes had darkened with lust. He moved quickly from the wall and up the stairs, almost throwing her on the bed as they reached the bedroom. At once he was kneeling on the bed above her pulling at the lacing of her corset as she tugged at his belt, pulling it from his jeans and dropping it on the floor. Her fingers made light work of his button and fly. She left him to wriggle out of them as she finished undoing the lacing of her corset and removing it. Roughly pulling him back to her she kissed him, her hips bucking involuntarily in response to the touch of his fingertips running up her side.

He slipped down her body, slowly pulling at the zip of her boot, his tongue tracing patterns on the newly exposed flesh in between kisses, as he slid it from her foot. A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips as he repeated his actions on her other leg.

He moved back to the top of her thighs, peppering kisses across her skin, unable to stop a smirk forming as he heard her moaning, her hips lifting from the bed as she tried to encourage his movements. He took advantage of this movement to slide her hot pants from her body, smiling slightly in surprise at the expensive lingerie that lay beneath, he hooked his finger under the lace and pulled them from her body, he slid up her body kissing her gently as he slid a finger inside her, she gasped in surprise before moaning into his kiss. He moved away slightly, his lips moving to her neck as he continued to stroke her, her moans filling the room as her hips continued to buck against him.

He slipped down her body once more, holding her hips down as he slipped his tongue inside her, she cried out as his tongue swept over her, his nose brushing against her clit causing her to scream his name as he brought her closer to climax. Suddenly his tongue curved upwards stroking her G spot and sending her muscles into spasm as she came, he continued his assault on her as aftershocks continued to flow through her body. She reached down clawing at his back as she tried to pull back up to her, eager to taste herself on him, her hand sliding beneath his arm and running across his back, feeling his strong muscles flex above her as she kissed him. He groaned as the friction between brought him closer to his own release.

She brought her leg upwards and used it to roll the two of them over, regaining her position as the dominant partner. She left him on his back as she sat; moving backwards she slowly began to lower herself onto him, her movements teasing him, causing him to groan as she finished moving down him. Stilling for a moment she looked down at him and saw his eyes were closed. She began to move very slowly, almost sliding off him completely before smoothly moving back down his length, moaning at the feel of him inside her. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to the edge as he reached up roughly grabbing her thighs, trying encourage her to speed up her actions as he thrust his hips up to meet hers. She gasped as he hit a sensitive spot deep inside her and thrust herself down on him once again; suspecting the force of their actions would cause bruises but not caring, just needed to feel him inside her as she came close to orgasm for the second time that night. She could hear him growling as he neared his own release, leaning forward to kiss him she was surprised to find herself on her back once more as he drove powerfully into her, his actions becoming irregular as he reached the brink of orgasm. Once more her nails dug into his back as he took her to the brink of orgasm, her teeth biting into his shoulder as he pushed her over the edge, her muscles contracting around him bringing on his own orgasm, and he came calling out her name as the two of them rode out it out.

Collapsing onto the bed beside her he glanced down at her, her skin glowing and a satisfied smile across her face. She rolled over; sliding closer to him she slid her arm over his middle, resting her head on his chest as she slowly drifted to sleep. He smiled as he reached carefully down and pulled a blanket up to cover them.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to find himself alone in bed; he briefly wondered whether it had all been a dream but the slept in sheets and his clothes strewn across the floor reassured him that this wasn't the case. He ran a hand through his hair and slipped from the bed, picking up his clothes he carried them through to his bathroom, dumping them in the washing basket. He was just heading back into his bedroom when he heard a noise from downstairs alerting him to the fact he was not alone in the house. Walking over to the dresser he pulled out a pair of boxers and a t shirt, slipping into them before heading downstairs.

Walking into his kitchen he found Ziva standing in one of his T shirts and a pair of his boxers, pouring coffee into two mugs. She turned as she heard him enter the room, "I thought you might like coffee... I borrowed some of your things; I hope you don't mind..."

He shrugged slightly, "It's fine, I thought you'd gone..."

She walked towards him, "Of course not, slipping is the sort of thing one does when they are ashamed... I am most certainly not..."

He looked at her critically, "No regrets?"

She shook her head, "None whatsoever"

He smiled slightly before noticing the fingertip bruises scattered across her thighs, "Ziva you're covered in bruises..."

She nodded, "Yes and I suspect you are too, neither of us were particularly gentle with the other last night..."

"I'm..." Gibbs began to speak but he was cut off as Ziva closed the gap between them, her hand clamping down on his shoulder as she kissed him, her teeth dragging across his lower lip as she pulled away, "Don't you dare apologise..."

He smiled, "No apologises then..."

She gently kissed him, "Good." She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, "I have to go, I need to change before work and if we are both late Tony will talk..."

He laughed and nodded acknowledging the inquisitive nature of their fellow agent. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Perhaps we could talk tonight, maybe over dinner. I could cook for you..."

"That sounds like a good plan..."

She smiled once more, "Then I will meet you back here after work." With that she pressed one last kiss to his lips and vanished from his kitchen, grabbing her belongings from the hallway she disappeared out of the front door and into her car.

Gibbs crossed over to the counter and picked up one of the mugs of hot coffee she had left there, taking a sip he smiled to himself and began to look forward to what that night might bring.


End file.
